transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Dreadwind goes to China
Datong Coal Mines You find yourself at the site of one of the largest and most productive coal-mining operations on Earth. These mines are located in the foothills of the Himalayan mountain range, though the highest peaks lie further to the south. This is an industrial place...dozens of bulldozers and other mining vehicles dig up massive chunks of earth. Miners who are bundled up against the cold work tirelessly. Obvious exits: North leads to Mongolia. Southwest leads to Himalayas. East leads to Beijing. Dreadwind descends from the skies above. Dreadwind has arrived. This area might be a harsh cold environment to work in but for some reason today the clouds seem just a little darker and the cold creeps just a little bit deeper into the bones. Strangely that feeling of unease is increasing gradually and appears to be coming from the east, perhaps it's a bad omen or worse. Windshear is standing guard at the mine and helping the fleshcreatures whenever possible. He has no idea why hes helping, he really has no use for humans but he just feels compelled to help these humans take care of this land. Windy glances up at the sky from time to time noting it seems to be darkening up. Looks like it will rain. That wont bother him and causally he goes back to guarding /helping the humans. To someone paying attention one of the darkest clouds seems to turn and travel in a different direction to the others. As it aproaches there is almost a palpable tension building in the air, what little wildlife is around seems to fall silent or go into hiding. Closer, closer and then the cloud changes somewhat, its fuzzy outline becomes harder yet remians as dull as before an F-16 becomes visible, clearly an intruder in Chinese airspace and yet it doesn't seem to have any fighter escort trying to remove it. Perhaps they are already on the way, for surely a single jet couldn't have taken down a full interceptor wing of China's bravest. Windshear looks up again and notices the odd F16. Its Dreadwind. The humans start clamoring and running for cover while an armed military dressed chinese prods Wiondy on the ankle, says something in Chinese and steps back. Windy glances down at the human and frowns then leaps up and transforms into Tetrajet mode to intercept the F16 <<"Deadwind.">> he rumbles through the comm, <<"I must escort you out of Chinese Air Space -- unless you came to join us. Pretty boy Windshear transforms into a Cybertronian pyramid/Tetrajet. F16 Falcon flies onwards on his course seemingly unaware of Windshear, then the worst thing possible happens he radios back but on an open frequency. "Great, i told Darkwing that none of our warriors were stupid enough to defy Galvatron and pointlessly try to leave. I'm never going to hear the end of this... So you will try and force my hand, just like so many others and it will fail as all things eventually do." Olive and Sand colored Cybertronian Tetrajet continues to give chase toward his commander, "I dont know about leaving but China needs me and I wont leave -- but protect this land at all costs. Now you can join us or leave peacefully ...or I will make you leave." F16 Falcon adjusts his heading slightly to what appears to be an interception course flying straight at the wayward ex-warrior of the Empire, "You have clearly lost what little grip on reality you had, did you see the truth before this madness set in? The enormity broke you didn't it and you clawed desperately for anything to heal your shattered world. This is where you end up, enslaved by humans, a traitor to the Decepticons and you believe that you can protect this dying land. Do you not realise? Nothing is ever safe, it is only a matter of scant moments till all this is destroyed. Why fight it? It is far better to lie still and merely await the inevitable, why try when there is only failure? Join? Join what? There is nothing here... in the flicker of an optic it will all become dust." Olive and Sand colored Cybertronian Tetrajet hears everything Dread has just said but the only thing that sticks in his mind is... "Traitor? I am not a Traitor tothe Decepticn cause!! Never! But I have to ptotect China no matter what.... I.. dont know why.. but I must... dont make me shoot you, sir but I will!" he starts closing in and brings his weapons online. F16 Falcon doesn't chage course or even seem to be bothered by the fact that Windshear has armed his weapons and threatened to fire, though if you listen closely you might hear a tiny voice trying to persuade Dreadwind to make some sort of defensive move. "You aren't? Well that's going to really hurt when Galvatron has finished with you. Perhaps as your circuits finally fail from the tortures he puts you through you'll see his point of view more clearly... Shoot or do not it will not change anything for me, of that i am sure... Can you not feel his presence, my only companion, he waits for you to condemn yourself and finally take your spark of life and extinguish it." Dreadwind sighs heavily and then cuts out replaced by Hi-Test's somewhat more upbeat voice, "What do you think you are doing Windshear? If you fire you might as well follow Dreadwind's advice and end it all, Galvatron certainly won't take you back. Why are you doing this anyway, what caused you to worship these pathetic being,s why risk your life?" Olive and Sand colored Cybertronian Tetrajet attempts to head Dreadwind off in the direction he was going. He really does not want to fire but he simply can not allow Dread to stay in this airspace if hasnt sworn loyalty to China. "I..I dont know.. but I have to protect these borders no matter the cost. I will give you one more warning, join or leave!" F16 Falcon as ever couldn't care less about Windshear's apparent struggle even if he tried, which of course he wouldn't, trying is for the computationally challenged. Dreadwind's moanalogue cuts back in, "I asked already but as always you didn't hear... no one ever does, join what? There is nothing here, nothing but ashes, an empire built on shifting sands that even now threaten to swallow it whole, all the while ignoring the true enemy." Windshear's engines rumble dangerously, "You know sometimes Dread words escape the way to describe you.. I’m here to keep this land from becoming ash.. the tie to talk is over...since you wont join us you must leave." and he fires. Combat: Olive and Sand colored Cybertronian Tetrajet misses F16 Falcon with his Laser attack! Combat: Drained 2 energon. F16 Falcon doesn't alter his course in the slightest, so maybe it is some last vestige of loyalty to his commander that makes Windshear miss, yeah right as if Dreadwind would ever believe anything like that. It's just existence toying with him trying to make him take part in it's scheme to create more suffering and this time it looks like he has no choice in the matter. Dreadwind's cockpit opens as Hi-Test leaps out and transforms joining with Dreadwind's fuselage and his systems almost visibly glow as increased power surges in him. "Typical, violence, the eternal struggle to live when there is nothing but death waiting for us all... such a waste of effort." Dreadwind finally alters his course coming around for an attack, "And i thought you were my friend, i should have known..." His machine guns blaze to life a hail of ammunition flying through the air. Combat: F16 Falcon strikes Olive and Sand colored Cybertronian Tetrajet with his rapid-fire machine gun (Pistol) attack! Combat: F16 Falcon (Dreadwind) used "Pistol": A Level 1 RANGED attack. Combat: You took 6 damage. Olive and Sand colored Cybertronian Tetrajet takes the hit and pulls up, banking around, "I am your friend, Dreadwind, I dont know what going on, I hve to do this though, I have to protect this land..." and he fires again. Windshear says, "Shockwave, Dreadwind is in China air space. I can not persuade him to join, am engaging to force him out." Astrotrain says, "I'm recordin all this by the way." Astrotrain says, "So when this is all over, assumin we don't have to scrap you guys first, you'll be able to hear how RIDICULOUS YOU SOUND!" Galvatron says, "Oh, Windshear?" Windshear says, "I dont know what you are talking about, Astrotrain. This is for the motherland!" Fusillade says, "OH, oh oh." Fusillade says, "I'm coming over, is that okay?" Windshear says, "Will you join us to protect the grand country of China?" Astrotrain snrrrrrrrrk. Astrotrain says, "This is gold. Pure gold." Combat: Olive and Sand colored Cybertronian Tetrajet misses F16 Falcon with his Laser attack! Combat: Drained 2 energon. Galvatron says, "Get. Off. My. RADIO FREQUENCY!!!!" Fusillade says, "China's my sorta town. Effing baby killers and animal killers. Talk about real bastards!" Galvatron sucks in air sharply. Windshear hears Galvatron yell then suck air, "There air down here sir...." Dreadwind says, "Soon there will be nothing here but the dead and dying..." Astrotrain says, "Look at the bright side, Boss." Astrotrain says, "The look on his face when this is all said and done will be hilarious." Fusillade says, "Smelt, I think their sentence structure has gotten to him, too!" Galvatron says, "Yes, it very well could be. Though it might be an expression of agony in his last moments!" Astrotrain says, "And that's the best part, it'd still be hilarious! It'd be like uh certain uh...seekers who shall remain nameless but died with a funny look while still wearing their crown...." Windshear says, "What is wrong with you mechs? We must protect this land mass from any who would defile it." F16 Falcon of course no longer believes any such protestation of friendship, lets face it he hardly believed it before he was shot at even less so now. "It is too late now, can you not feel him coming closer? One of us will finally be at rest, unfortunately it won't be me... it never is." Somehow Dreadwind avoids another attack perhaps his gloom is deflecting the attacks somehow, his main weaponry powers and fires, blasts of super heated energy temporarily warm the chilled air. Combat: F16 Falcon misses Olive and Sand colored Cybertronian Tetrajet with his Thermal Melters attack! Combat: F16 Falcon (Dreadwind) used "Thermal Melters": A Level 6 RANGED attack. Olive and Sand colored Cybertronian Tetrajet does a roll over and avades the laser shot, "It wont be me either, Dreadwind!" he resets his targeting system and fires again. Combat: Olive and Sand colored Cybertronian Tetrajet strikes F16 Falcon with his Laser attack! Combat: Drained 2 energon. Fusillade descends from the skies above. Fusillade has arrived. F16 Falcon sighs in a slightly less depressed way s his shots fly wide of the mark, not because he cares one iota about Windshear but because it means that existence has been thwarted and the coming agonies will be all the lesser for his failure. The return fire from Windshear elicits nothign more than a disturbingly contented groan of pain as the future agonies are thwarted further. "A draw? Unlikely, existence wants our suffering our pain, it lives on it feeds on it we are playthings made to create sustenance for our dark uncaring creator." Dreadwind fires several tracking bursts of purple energy at Windshear it almost looks as if he is trying to take out hi engines but that would mean effort on Dreadwind's part so it must be an illusion. Combat: F16 Falcon strikes Olive and Sand colored Cybertronian Tetrajet with his Laser attack! Combat: F16 Falcon (Dreadwind) used "Laser": A Level 2 RANGED attack. Combat: You took 9 damage. Olive and Sand colored Cybertronian Tetrajet gets hit as he flies past Dreadwinds path and wing overs dropping down in altitude for a moment. Then he swings around and pulls up. "Why are you making this so difficult?" and he fires again. Combat: Olive and Sand colored Cybertronian Tetrajet misses F16 Falcon with his Laser attack! Combat: Drained 2 energon. With wings swept fully forward to conserve fuel as she supercruises at 30,000 feet, Fusillade mutters to herself as she approaches her best guess at Windshear's location. The bomber is simultaneously irritated and curious about this turn of events as she charges weapons, and shifts racks of bombs into place. However, two beacons, not one, catch her attention. "Ah, someone's got company," she murmurs to herself, before emitting a faint 'oh' to herself as she sees the desaturated, glum colors of Dreadwind swoosh by. " "Hey, neat! A dogfight! I didn't realize you were here, Dreadwind, couldn't hear your engines over the sound of you moaning, heh heh!" Fusillade adds. She stands off for now, waiting to see how the wildly maneuvering fighter craft do against each other. Combat: Space-Going B-1R Lancer sets her defense level to Aggressive. F16 Falcon sighs, "Why does everyone keep insisting that i take part in things when it's all so utterly pointless?" Unfortunately for everyone alive Dreadwind seems to have been created to be difficult as you can get but in the same instant annoyingly useful, even if it's only as a living shield. "I told you existence wants us to suffer, you're not listening, i don't know why i bother... maybe one day at the very end someone will, as a final taunt before oblivion finally allows me to rest." Dreadwind is fighting in a completely neutral stance almost looks like some sort of merry go round in the sky, somehow though it works for him, "Great another one comes to enhance the pain, just what i need two people trying to get rid of me..." He opens fire once more. Combat: F16 Falcon strikes Olive and Sand colored Cybertronian Tetrajet with his rapid-fire machine gun (Pistol) attack! Combat: F16 Falcon (Dreadwind) used "Pistol": A Level 1 RANGED attack. Combat: You took 11 damage. Olive and Sand colored Cybertronian Tetrajet swings back and away for a moment acessing the damage hes just taken. He really does not like machine guns but none the less he breaks back into the combat and fires yet again wihtout a word. Combat: Olive and Sand colored Cybertronian Tetrajet strikes F16 Falcon with his Laser attack! Combat: Drained 2 energon. <> Fusillade berates the Aerospace Commander. <> She begins dropping altitude, sleeking her wings back more closely to the dogfight. Olive and Sand colored Cybertronian Tetrajet hears Fusillade then, "<> he pauses for a moment. That just makes no sense but he cant shake it, he feels compelled to obey them. <<"Have you come to join me, Shockwave, Grimlock and Americon?">> Space-Going B-1R Lancer settles into a holding pattern, warily outside the range of stray weaponsfire. <> F16 Falcon is struck again a line scored along his nosecone partially offsetting his previous success, Windshear's silence does nothing to stop Dreadwind though, "I see you realise the futility of it all you can feel the dark creeping upon you, death grasps at your edges slowly pulling you down. I have seen it so many many times." Dreadwind pulls around and tries to get a lock, "Your ward, my trooper, what does it matter Fusillade? Galvatron wanted this sorted so Hi-Test made me come, Windshear has finally given up and seeks the final end, the blissful rest from suffering.... some beings are so liucky to have an easy way out..." Finally he gets a partial lock and one of his rarely fired missiles detatches before hurrying off to its own oblivion, probably thankful to be away from Dreadwind at last. Combat: F16 Falcon misses Olive and Sand colored Cybertronian Tetrajet with his Missile attack! Combat: F16 Falcon (Dreadwind) used "Missile": A Level 8 RANGED attack. "Don't make me have to put a Tacit Rainbow up your tailpipe," Fusillade snarls at Dreadwind. Olive and Sand colored Cybertronian Tetrajet pulls up hard when he sees the missile heading his way and as it streaks on by he continues to climb for a moment. Then fading over to the left he swings back down and angles out to hopfully come up behind the F16 and he fires again. Combat: Olive and Sand colored Cybertronian Tetrajet strikes F16 Falcon with his Laser attack! Combat: Drained 2 energon. F16 Falcon sighs deeply, barely noticing as another laser scores his body, "A rainbow? One of those depressing optical illusions created by water particals? Great i'll slowly rust to death over the ages slowly failing while others continue to find release." This depressing thought finally makes Dreadwind give up on this silly and energetic chasing around the skies and he transforms. As Windshear flies on by he lashes out with one of his arms but will probably miss hitting the fast moving jet. F-16 Falcon suddenly halts it's forwards momentum and pulls up as it bends in half. The body of the jet twists and unfolds to become legs, while arms extrude themselves from the fuselage sides. Combat: Dreadwind strikes Olive and Sand colored Cybertronian Tetrajet with his Punch attack! Combat: Dreadwind (Dreadwind) used "Punch": A Level 1 MELEE attack. Combat: You took 8 damage. Combat: Dreadwind's attack has damaged your Firepower! Olive and Sand colored Cybertronian Tetrajet gets clocks on the side as he flies by and slings around suddenly. With his momentum it takes him several moments to regain control and he too transforms to hover in the air. Balling up his fists his twin arm blades extend, "Dont make me do this Dreadwind." Cybertronian Tetra jet transforms into the pretty boy Decepticon, Windshear. Combat: Windshear takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Combat: Regained 8 energon. An exasperated growl escapes Fusillade as the two continue to wrangle with each other. <> She ignites afterburners, and soars back toward Mexico. Dreadwind watches as Windshear transforms and brandishes his blades, probably to initmidate but he just stares back almost as if trying to see right to the core of his being. Then he sighs deeply his whole body goes limp as he just gives up, "It would seem that your insanity travels too deeply, you have had your chance, you are lost now. The darkness shall claim you soon enough, perhaps it will be my hand that you become free, if you are lucky..." Dreadwind turns and slowly drifts away. Windshear hovers after him pacing him and will continue to do so till hes out of Chinas airspace, "I am doing what I was ordered to, nothing more, Dreadwind, for China!" did he say that? He shakes his head and cant understand why he feels the way he does but its too compelling to ignore. Dreadwind drifts along at an even slower pace than he first flew here and it's likely going to be a long complain as well, because life is just so unfair, "Orders... always it's orders with you annoyingly cheery people." Windshear slow his speed to pace Dreadwind but does not reply.